


Release

by sparkle731



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle731/pseuds/sparkle731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky and Huggy are reunited when Starsky returns from Viet Nam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

RELEASE

 

Huggy Bear Brown smiled broadly as he watched the man with the dark curly hair walk through the door to his bar, The Pits. He had known David Starsky since they were teenagers and had he had missed his best friend while he was away in the Army for the past three years. Huggy was one of the first people that Starsky’s Aunt Rosie had notified when she was informed that Starsky had been found alive over in Viet Nam.

For the past six months, all of his friends and his family had believed that Starsky had been killed in the jungles of southeast Asia. He’d been reported MIA when his unit was attacked in an ambush near Saigon. Now, they knew that Starsky and two other men in his unit had survived the attack and being taken prisoner by the enemy. Starsky was the only one who had survived the six month captivity in a POW camp hidden deep in the jungle.

Huggy let his gaze sweep over his friend as the man slowly walked across the floor toward him. His hair was shortly than he normally wore it and he had lost a lot of weight, his tee shirt and jeans hung loosely on a too-thin frame. His face was gaunt, the cheekbones too prominent in the thin face. But it was his eyes that had changed the most. Those sapphire orbs that generally sparkled with life and an indomitable spirit, were flat and empty.

“Starsky, my man!” Huggy greeted him warmly “Welcome home, m’brother.”

“Hey, Hug.” Starsky muttered in a low, quiet voice that was barely audible. He leaned heavily against the bar, as if he didn’t have the energy or strength to hold himself upright any longer.

Moving closer to his friend, Huggy slung his arm around the slender shoulders. “How about we go somewhere quiet and talk?” Huggy suggested quietly.

Starsky didn’t resist as Huggy gently nudged him towards the steps that led to the empty apartment above the bar that Huggy used for ‘special friends’ from time to time. Before he had been drafted, Starsky had been one of Huggy’s ‘special friends’.  
Starsky had struggled with his bi-sexuality as a teenager, turning to Huggy to help him deal with the emotions and guilt that had plagued him. Huggy had helped introduce him to the pleasures of loving a man and the two had engaged in a satisfying affair that had lasted until Starsky left for basic training.

Besides being his lover, Huggy had also been one of Starsky’s best friends. They trusted each other, bound together by the secret they shared concerning their sexual preferences. Huggy was one of the first friends Starsky had made when he’d been sent to Bay City to live with his Aunt and Uncle when he was thirteen.

It wasn’t until two years later that Starsky had finally told Huggy that he’d been sent to California, not just because of his father’s murder, but also because his mother had caught him with a ‘friend’ in a compromising position. It was the first of many secrets that Huggy had been told by a lonely, confused boy who was struggling to become a man.

As the two friends entered the one-room upstairs apartment, Huggy closed the door and locked it securely. He reached out and pulled Starsky into his arms, holding him close. Starsky leaned heavily against the tall black man, wearily resting his head against the other man’s shoulder. A barely audible sob escaped from the white man’s throat as he closed his eyes to hold back the bitter tears that rose to the surface.

“Hey, hey…” Huggy said gently, brushing his long slender fingers through the thick silky curls. “It’s okay, babe…it’s okay. You’re home. You’re safe now.” 

Sensing that Starsky needed to be held and comforted, Huggy sank down on the side of the bed sitting in the middle of the room, pulling his friend down beside him. He continued to stroke Starsky’s hair, murmuring soothing words of comfort to his distraught friend as Starsky slowly gave in to his chaotic emotions.

Finally, Starsky regained his composure and pulled away from Huggy. Rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes to remove the lingering traces of tears, he took a deep shuddering breath and said, “I’m sorry, man…I…I…” he paused, turning pain stricken eyes to his friend “I didn’t know where else to go…”

“Do Rosie and Al know you’re back in town?” Huggy asked in a surprised voice.  
“Not yet,” Starsky said, slowly shaking his head from side to side. “I…I…just wasn’t up to facing them yet.”

“Hey, that’s okay. You know you’re always welcome here.” Huggy reassured him. “You can stay here if you want for a few days till you get your head together.”

“Thanks,” Starsky said with a grateful smile. It wasn’t the thousand-watt smile that Huggy had grown accustomed to before Starsky went away but it was a start. “But I think it’s gonna take more than just a few days for me to get my head on straight again.”

“That bad, huh?”

“You have no idea how bad.” Starsky said gruffly, lowering his eyes and avoiding Huggy’s gaze.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“No, I’m not ready to that yet.”

Huggy nodded and kept his distance even through his instincts were screaming to pull Starsky back into his arms and love the pain out of those eyes. The simple fact that Starsky had come to him instead of going home first spoke volumes.

Impulsively, Huggy planted a gentle tender kiss on Starsky’s cheek, ignoring the way his former lover flinched at the intimate touch. “I’d better get back downstairs before the waitresses steal me blind. Why don’t you take a shower and get some rest?”

“Will you come back up later?” Starsky asked, pleading silently with his eyes for his friend to understand what he was asking.

“If that’s what you want.” Huggy said cautiously, not wanting to pressure Starsky in any way.

“I do. Later.” Starsky said, lowering his eyes again as Huggy left he room, closing the door firmly behind him.

For the next four hours, Huggy kept busy running the bar and keeping an eye on his customers. But, from time to time, his thoughts strayed to his friend in the apartment upstairs. He was no longer the David Starsky that Huggy remembered. The carefree, reckless youth with the infectious smile and wacky sense of humor had been replaced by a withdrawn, depressed stranger. 

Huggy had seen enough reports on the evening news to know the horrors that his friend had seen over there, horrors that could damage any man beyond repair. Huggy could only hope that his friendship would be strong enough to pull Starsky back from the edge of the ledge he was teetering on.

Finally shortly after one a.m., Huggy was able to get away and head back upstairs to the apartment. Quietly opening the door, he slipped into the room. Starsky was lying on his side on the bed, sleeping deeply. Huggy paused, letting his hungry eyes devour the image of the compact, muscular body that he remembered so well. 

The normally olive skin was pale, the usual deep tan faded away. The weight loss caused Starsky’s ribs to stand out plainly and the sharp edges of his hip bones could be seen even through his jeans. Without his shirt on, the healing bruises and wounds on his torso were painfully evident.

Faint white scars swept across his lower back and were visible around his wrists and ankles. Huggy watched as Starsky’s face twisted in his sleep, and he moaned softly, his eyes moving rapidly beneath his closed lids. He was dreaming and it wasn’t a pleasant dream from the grimaces that crossed the ruggedly handsome features of his friend.

Huggy moved closer to the bed, reaching out to shake the footboard of the bed as he spoke, “Starsky? Hey, Starsky…wake up, man. You’re having a bad dream.”

Starsky had been plagued with nightmares even before he’d gone to Viet Nam. Huggy had witnessed enough of them in the past to know not to touch Starsky directly to awaken him. He tended to wake up swinging. True to form, Starsky’s eyes flew open and he looked around wildly, even as he scrambled from the bed, falling in a crouch beside the bed. The sound of his heavy breathing filled the room, even as a frightened whimper escaped from his throat.

“Hey, Starsk…it’s me. The Bear.” Huggy said quietly, watching as his friends eyes slowly cleared as he focused his gaze on Huggy’s familiar features. Once he was certain that Starsky was actually awake, Huggy knelt down beside him and reached out his hand to clasp Starsky’s shoulder. He could feel the trembling of the tensed up muscles beneath his fingers. 

“You wanna get up off the floor or you wanna stay down there for awhile?” Huggy asked lightly, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Starsky grunted and grabbed Huggy’s hand to pull himself to his feet. He ran his fingers through his dark curls and gave Huggy an embarassed smile. “Sorry about that.” he said shyly. “For a minute there, I didn’t remember where I was.”

“That’s okay. I can understand that after what you’ve been through.” Huggy said, as he eased Starsky back down onto the bed.

“That’s just it, Hug.” Starsky said forlornly. “You don’t know what I went through over there…nobody does.”

“Then why don’t you tell me about it?” Huggy suggested. “I always was a good listener.”

“Yeah, you were.” Starsky said with a fond smile, remembering happier times in the past. He sighed heavily and his eyes took on a distant, far away look. “It was horrible over there…it was hell twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. You couldn’t let down your guard for a minute or you could end up dead. And you couldn’t trust any of the locals. You never knew if they were friendly or not. Two of my best friends over there got blown up by a little girl that wandered into camp wired with explosives…” 

Huggy kept silent. He knew this was something Starsky needed to talk about, to get out of his head. “You couldn’t sleep…the noise, the bugs, the screams from the wounded men in the infirmary…” Starsky shuddered as he let himself sink deeper into his memories of his own personal hell. He raised pain-filled eyes meeting the dark brown eyes of his former lover and continued, “It wasn’t hard to find guys over there to spend some time with. You couldn’t trust any of the whores…most of them had diseases and the ones who didn’t were just as likely to cut your throat as fuck ya.” A tight, bitter smile crossed Starsky’s face. “Even the straight guys weren’t above getting a blow job from a ‘friend’ now and then.”

Starsky bounced to his feet and began pacing the floor restlessly, almost like a caged animal looking for a way to escape. His shoulders were hunched forward and his head bowed as he paced. His hands were stuffed into the front pockets of his jeans. A thin sheen of sweat beaded on his face and chest. Huggy remained sitting on the bed, watching his friend work through the torment that was overwhelming him. He waited patiently for Starsky to continue.

“I need a drink.” Starsky declared, stopping mid-stride to glance at Huggy. “Do you have anything to drink?”

“This is a bar, you idiot.” Huggy reminded him with a smile. “How about a beer?”

“Yeah, a beer. That’d be great.” Starsky muttered, resuming his restless pacing. “A draft.”

Huggy left the room long enough to go back downstairs where he grabbed two mugs and a pitcher of beer. Returning to the upstairs apartment, he filled the mugs and handed one to Starsky, who downed it in one long swallow, holding the empty mug out for a refill. Once his glass was refilled, he sank down on the bed beside Huggy with a heavy sigh. In a strained voice, he went on with his story.

“I only had two weeks left on my enlistment before I was supposed to come home when I got captured.” he closed his eyes momentarily, a shudder running through his slender frame. “I thought the combat was hell. I didn’t even know what hell really was until I was a P.O.W. They put us in these little cages out in the open. You almost baked during the day and you froze at night. If you were lucky, you got fed every other day…a bowl of watered down rice and a piece of dried up bread…sometimes not even that.”

He opened his eyes, tears glistening on his long dark lashes. “You got so hungry you’d eat anything that crawled into your cage….bugs, worms, maggots…”

His voice lowered almost to a whisper. “And they hurt us…they hurt us so bad. All the time. You never knew when one of the guards was going to come and grab you.” Starsky’s face turned hard and his mouth tightened into a hard thin line. “I was one of their favorites…in more ways than one.”

Huggy felt his stomach churn uneasily at Starsky’s words as he read between the lines and heard what Starsky wasn’t saying. In a cracked voice, he asked, “Are you saying that they…”

“Raped me?” Starsky said before Huggy could finish his sentence. He nodded slowly. “Yeah. Sometimes five or six of them at a time…all night long. Then one of the guards ‘bought’ me and I became his property.” 

His head bowed as the tears began to fall down his face. Starsky’s hands fumbled with the snap on his jeans. Pulling down the zipper, he shoved the jeans down on his hip to reveal the Vietnamese symbols cut into his skin. Pulling up the jeans but leaving them unfastened, Starsky stood there in the middle room, looking lost and alone.

Huggy immediately jumped to his feet and to his friend’s side, catching him in his arms as Starsky’s knees buckled and he almost collapsed. “Shhhhh, I got ya. I got ya.” Huggy soothed him as he helped Starsky back over to the bed. 

Starsky lay on the bed, curled up in a fetal position with his chin resting against his chest and his arms wrapped around his drawn up knees.

“It’s still in my head, Hug…” Starsky whispered in a broken voice. “It won’t go away. I just want it to go away.” He sobbed softly, another shudder running through his body. Huggy stretched out on the bed beside him, reaching out to hold him close as Starsky reached out to cling to the black man almost desperately, burying his face against Huggy’s shoulder. “Make it go away, Hug…just for a little while. Make me feel safe again.”

“What do you need me to do?” Huggy asked his own voice cracking with emotion, wanting desperately to give his friend whatever he needed to feel safe and secure.

“Love me…the way you used to do. Help me to forget just for tonight…” Starsky pleaded.

“Shhhhh…” Huggy whispered, brushing his lips through those thick curls nestled against his neck. “Just relax, Baby…let the Bear take care of you…” 

Huggy gently stroked Starsky’s broad back and shoulders, running his hands down his sides until he felt the tremors subside as Starsky began to relax and calm down.

Huggy shifted position so he could nuzzle his lips against the side of Starsky’s neck, seeking out that sensitive spot on the left side just under his ear that he knew from experience drove Starsky crazy. Starsky moaned softly and leaned his head back to give him easier access. Huggy could smell the scent that was uniquely Starsky, a soothing combination of sandalwood, leather, and musk.

Huggy sucked and licked at the warm smooth skin. He could feel the pulse beat of Starsky’s heart through his skin. His fingers danced through the fur covered chest, seeking out the tiny brown nipples hidden beneath the hair. Finding the little nubs of flesh, Huggy rolled them between his fingers, feeling them harden beneath his touch. Starsky’s breathing deepened, as his back arched, offering more of himself to his former lover.

A whimper escaped from Starsky’s lips as Huggy moved his head until his mouth closed over one of those tight little nipples, sucking and nipping gently, then laving the flesh to ease the sting.

“Ahhhh…” Starsky groaned, “Please…don’t stop…” His strong fingers dug into Huggy’s shoulders painfully as his body began to respond to the black man’s stimulation.

“Relax, baby…” Huggy repeated, as he continued to pay attention to the brunet’s nipples. “Just let me take care of you the way I used to do…”

Leaning over the other man, Huggy gently pushed against Starsky’s shoulder so he lay on his back. Huggy leaned over the lean, muscular body and ran his tongue over the curly chest and down over the flat abs to Starsky’s naval. Huggy ran his tongue around the tiny indentation, then dipped the tip into the center. His hands slid down to push Starsky’s faded jeans down over his hips, along with his cotton briefs.

Starsky thick dusky cock sprang free of his clothing, the tip already weeping pre-cum. Starsky was well endowed, his cock heavy and thick, a deep dusky color with a circumcised head and heavy fur covered balls hanging between his muscular thighs. Huggy ran his fingertips lightly over the sensitive skin of Starsky’s inner thighs, raising goosebumps on his skin.

Huggy could feel the need building up in the slender body lying on the bed as Starsky’s body began to move restlessly, his muscles trembling with pleasure as his fingers continued digging deeply into the muscles of Huggy’s shoulders. 

Ignoring the throbbing cock in front of him, Huggy ran a trail of kisses down over Starsky’s belly and over his thigh, then down the length of his leg to his ankle. Starsky’s legs spread apart, opening himself more to Huggy’s hungry mouth and hands.

“Godgodgodgod…” Starsky gasped as Huggy ran his tongue up the inside of Starsky’s leg to the heavy furred sack between his legs. Starsky yelped as Huggy sucked one testicle into his mouth, licking it gently, as his nimble fingers fondled the second one.

Starsky’s hips began bucking against the bed and he tossed his head from side to side, whimpering words of encouragement as his passion mounted. Every nerve in his body seemed sensitized to Huggy’s hot, wet mouth. “Huggggg….” Starsky cried out desperately “Suck me….pleaseeeee…I need to come so bad….”

“Shhhh…” Huggy murmured softly “Be patient…gonna make you fly…just like old times.”

Starsky’s cock jerked in response as Huggy ran his tongue up the thick heavy vein in the back, circling lazily around the ridge at the crown. Huggy’s own cock throbbed painfully in the confines of his jeans but he ignored his own needs. Starsky came first.

A ragged scream tore from Starsky’s throat as Huggy’s mouth engulfed the head of his cock, sucking the thick shaft deep into his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat.

Starsky’s moans and whimpers of pleasure filled the air as Huggy began to make love to Starsky’s erection using his mouth, his tongue and his teeth. Starsky’s hips jerked harder, ramming his cock deep into the black man’s throat. Huggy reached out to grasp the slender hips to control Starsky’s increasingly frantic movements. 

With a sudden thrust of his hips, Starsky screamed out his lover’s name as thick, fluid gushed from his cock, filling Huggy’s mouth. The black man swallowed and swallowed, taking all Starsky had to give, milking the thick cock dry. When Starsky hissed softly, Huggy reluctantly released the overly sensitized softening cock from his mouth. Starsky lay there with his eyes closed, his muscles spasming, as his body slowly came down from his sexual high.

Huggy smiled as he straightened up and gently shoved against Starsky’s left hip, urging him to roll over onto his stomach. Sluggishly, Starsky obeyed, folding his arms beneath his head, his eyes still closed, a faint smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

Huggy stood up just long enough to remove his own clothing, his long slender cock relieved to be free of its confinement. His underwear was already soaked with pre-cum that dripped freely from the slit. Jerking open the nightstand drawer, Huggy pulled out a well used tube of KY jelly and unscrewed the cap. Crawling back onto the bed, he laid the tube of lubrication beside Starsky’s right hip within easy reach.

Leaning over the compact body on the bed, Huggy nuzzled a curl covered ear and said, “You ready to fly, baby?” A mumbled sound was Starsky’s only response, even though his legs spread open wide. Huggy grinned as he positioned himself between the slightly bowed legs. He began to trail a line of kisses down the middle of Starsky’s spine, savoring the other man’s unique flavor, a taste he had never forgotten.

Planting a hand on either side of that lush white ass, Huggy parted the cheeks as he ran his tongue down the crack to Starsky’s hidden center. Starsky’s scent was stronger here, an erotic mixture of musk and male pheromones. He felt Starsky’s body jerk in response as he ran his tongue around the tiny puckered opening. He licked and sucked at the opening, dipping the tip of his tongue inside the hot, tight enclosure. Starsky moaned, his muscles clenching and unclenching, opening slowly as Huggy continued to rim his anus.

Without breaking his concentration, Huggy reached out and picked up the tube of lubricant, squeezing a generous amount into his left palm. He quickly coated his own aching cock and three fingers on his right hand. Sliding his left hand, slick with gel, underneath Starsky’s furred stomach, he gently cupped the semi-erect cock, stroking it gently as he moved his mouth and carefully inserted one long, slender finger into Starsky’s anus. Starsky moaned softly, moving his hips backwards towards Huggy, trying to force his finger in deeper.

Huggy refused to be rushed. Starsky’s ass had always been exceptionally tight and Huggy knew that it was imperative to take adequate time to prepare him to accept Huggy’s cock. He sawed his finger back and forth, feeling Starsky’s body slowly opening up for him. He eased in a second finger. Starsky grunted at the additional pressure in his rectum but accepted it. When he added a third finger, Starsky whimpered softly but stayed still and didn’t try to move away. Huggy moved his fingers in and out, slowly stretching the resistant muscle.  
When Starsky began pushing backwards against Huggy’s hand more forcefully, he knew that Starsky was ready for more. Slowly, he removed his fingers and positioned his cock at the tiny opening. He continued to pump Starsky’s erection as he began to push forward, the head of his cock finally pushing past the muscle’s resistance. Huggy gasped out in delight as his cock was surrounded by the hot tight channel, the muscles clamping down hard and trying to push out the intruder.

Huggy’s muscles trembled with effort as he remained still and waited for Starsky’s body to relax and accept the intrusion. He could hear Starsky’s panting as he tried to concentrate on his breathing and willed his body to relax. 

Finally, Huggy felt Starsky’s body open up and accept him. He inched forward a little more until finally his balls were nestled against Starsky’s ass. The heat and the tightness of the channel was making Huggy dizzy with passion and a very real need to move.

“Get ready to fly, lover.” Huggy hissed, as he began to thrust his hips, driving his cock deep into Starsky’s unresisting body. Starsky cried out in pleasure, meeting Huggy’s thrusts with a strong backwards thrust of his own.

His heavy cock slid back and forth in the tunnel of Huggy’s left hand as they made love. Huggy shifted position slightly, grinning when he felt the tiny round button sliding against his cock as he thrust forward, the hidden spot deep inside of Starsky that would make him fly. Starsky cried out loudly and thrust harder, his senses overloaded with pleasure as Huggy’s cock hit his prostate with each forward thrust of his hips. 

Huggy felt the hot spurt of Starsky’s seed as it spilled out over his hand. The powerful contractions in Starsky’s ass pulled Huggy over the edge with him and he screamed out Starsky’s name as his body exploded in ecstasy.

Exhausted and panting with exertion, Huggy collapsed on top of Starsky, both men completely wiped out.

After several long minutes, Huggy carefully pulled out and shoved himself off the bed. He stumbled into the adjoining bathroom where he cleaned himself up and then returned to the bed with a warm washcloth and a dry towel. He gently cleaned Starsky and then curled up on the bed beside him. The curly haired man was already sleeping soundly, sated and content. Huggy smiled as he closed his eyes and followed his friend into slumber.  
Starsky stayed in the apartment with Huggy for the next week, slowly adjusting to his return to the life he’d left behind. He shared more of his horrendous experiences in Viet Nam, shedding a few tears, and venting some of the pent up rage that boiled inside of him. 

The two men renewed their friendship and continued to make love with each other at night. But Huggy was no fool. He knew that Starsky would soon leave and reclaim his life; their love affair was not destined to last.

The night before he returned to his Aunt and Uncle’s house, Starsky told Huggy about his plans to apply to the Police Academy. The decision did not surprise Huggy who knew the brunet was following in his slain father’s footsteps. Starsky also told Huggy that he intended to ‘go straight’ and confine his future affairs to the fairer sex. Huggy smiled sadly and wished his friend well.

Four months later, Starsky came into the bar to introduce Huggy to his new friend, his roommate at the Academy. Huggy Bear took one look at the handsome blond with the blue eyes and felt a chill fill his heart. He knew that he had been replaced. 

Huggy knew by the way Starsky looked at the big blond that, even if Starsky didn’t realize it yet, he had met his soul mate. The two men were destined to be together, joined by fate for eternity. Huggy would remain one of Starsky’s best friends but he would no longer know the pleasures of making love to the brunet with the gorgeous ass and the killer smile. Starsky’s heart had been claimed by another.

THE END


End file.
